


无声的探戈

by rainmarks



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, snh48 - Freeform, 无声的探戈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainmarks/pseuds/rainmarks





	无声的探戈

无声的探戈  
“你确定就是这里？”在翻过了墙并且轻轻的着地之后，我问道，轻轻的抬头，现在正是一轮明月当空照的景象，不过很快的这轮月亮就被云层遮住了，应该说这样的环境下应该不会有人在街上行走了，毕竟时间已经非常晚了，在我翻过了之后我的另一个伙伴也顺着绳索爬了进来，“任务给的地址就是这里了。”翻墙进来的她回答我，“那就很有意思了呢。”我看着面前的建筑，面露着一层浅笑，只不过这种浅笑在旁人看来好像更多是悲伤的质地，当然只是一瞬间而已。  
其实在这样的情形下，我们两个人的形象真的有些莫名的不清晰，在各种的墙壁之间穿梭，如果这个时候有人的话，大概就会两个女孩像是在玩过家家一般的动作，滑过那些有人驻守的地方，如果可以注意到的话那一瞬间可以看得到，其中一位女孩的脸容像是一尊中世纪的雕塑一般，而眼神的线条就似乎如落英一般，发丝稍稍的有些短不过也是到肩膀的位置并且随着风短暂的滑过脸庞，又轻轻的落了下去，在这样的光影中，发丝闪着星星点点的光，当然只是一瞬间而已。  
至于另外一位我的伙伴，头发相对于我的头发要长了一些，脸庞两边的头发就像是一种丝织品一样的轻轻的垂下来，应该说配合她的眼神的话，这样的头发也是比较的有特色了，眼神中带着一层微微的湖泊蓝，“那我们接下来……”我静静地说道，同时看看四周，“等一下……”本来还以为会发生什么，但是其实只是手轻轻的抚上了脸，这样的事情让我有些愣神，“你的头发散了。”她这样的说到，语气轻轻的，话语和她的眼神一样，“你这个人啊。”不得不说刚刚的时候，还真的以为会发生什么，不过那个人就是这样，经常不经意做出一些动作，又不说明意图，虽然已经搭档很久了，但是还是会被吓到吧，虽然基本已经习惯了就是了。  
是的，我们是盗贼，但不是什么都偷的，也是取决于物品的价值以及委托者的目的，说真的这样的职业究竟是为了什么而存在的呢，正直吗，总觉得连自己都说服不了啊，为了刺激吗，那应该有很多其他的事情来做吧，所以果然还是为了钱吧？  
果然为了生活……一切都变得很难讲了。  
“我说你在那里发什么愣啊，快点过来了啊？”就这样的一声话语打断了莫名的思绪，我轻轻的抬起头，“你今天的状态很奇怪诶？”她把我叫了过去，那个时候的我还站在外墙的内侧，而她已经到建筑的大门的位置，同时的拿出工具开始撬锁，“没什么，只是这样的生活真的好吗？”我不自觉的这样的说道，声音里带着少许的惆怅感，“你在说什么啊……”就在这个时候门锁打开了，“我们走吧……就是这样……等一下啊……”来不及反应就感觉自己的身体被压在了石墙上，“这又是怎么了啊……”想出声但是嘴却被按住了，“不要出声……”她这样的对我说道，事实上也出不了声啊，我在心底默默的说道。  
“姐，你能不能轻一点，刚才真的要被你按到窒息了啊。”我微微的有些不满，“你声音小声一点，忘了我们的准则了吗？”她这样一说，我微微的一愣，是啊，今天的自己是怎么了啊，为什么总是带着一层迟疑呢，一般的来说不是迅捷的完成任务并且甚至还带着稍稍的骄傲的那种感觉就像是毒药一般的渗透进了骨血了吧，速迅捷如豹也是必须的呢，因为我和姐姐眼中的目标绝不可能逃掉，保持冷静低调是从未失手的绝招。  
我们是特务中的问号、碧蓝色的飞鸟、汹涌的暗潮、无声的猫，要知道没有什么任务我们完成不了，哪怕地狱寻宝。  
“所以说你还好吧？”姐姐这样的问我，“我很好。”我的声音平静的都不像是我自己的了，但事实上我知道，当我的语气是这样的时候，就是我进入状态的时候，很宽泛的说明了，不过也就是这样了呢，我摸了摸那些门，其实这座建筑也不是第一次进入，之前为了了解这座建筑的结构，也特别参加了这座建筑主人举办的一个舞会，据说这个地方有一条暗道，不过之前也是据说，总之在舞会的时候是不会知道的，不过必要的踩点是确实必要的过程，装备也是一样，“怎么样？”伙伴问我，“都上了锁呢……”我喃喃的说道，在之前的舞会的间隙，虽然有了解到油画的位置，但是毕竟是私家收藏，这样的东西自然不会公开的展示，最多偶尔的展示一段时间就收了起来，于是现在的这些信息也都是在各种的搜集下才了解到的，“密码锁啊？”姐姐这样的说到，“密码和暗号设置够巧，刚好打发我的无聊。”我这样的说道，“这可不是说说而已吧，还是快一点比较好吧，到时候有人到这里来了，就不好了呢。”她这样的说到，“我知道的呢。”我的气息就像是一片羽毛，其实本来这种事情我不是很喜欢身边有人的呢，比较担心会影响到自己的思路，虽然只有几个数字而已……  
月光产生的影子轻轻映照在地面上，讲真的这样的事情也做过不少，不过解密码锁还真的是第一次，月光的阴影映照在那里，感觉自己的手就像是在夜幕下航行的船，就在尝试了几次之后，密码锁传来了连续的喀嚓声，“多好听的声音啊，这样的话大概也能明白另外的数字的排列了吧？”我这样的说道，“这样也行吗？”姐姐这样的说道，“大概吧？”我准备伸出手，然而就在这个时候，远处出现了灯光，应该是建筑内的巡视人员吧，然而这样的位置，很容易就会被发现的吧，我有些紧张了，试着躲到阴影里去，“哎，不行了，来不及了。”我的心底发出这样的想法，看得出来对方有往这个方向走的趋势啊，就在这个时候，姐姐一把拉住了我，“哎，我……”我还想说什么，但是什么也说出来，就感觉眼前一黑，就像是天空笼罩在眼前一样，说这就是这样了吧，不，夜空的话，不应该是这样的啊，夜空应该是有月亮，有星星的吧，就在这个时候我也听到那个巡视人员走远了，一边说着“发生火灾了吗？”一边急急忙忙的脚步声，“真的是好险啊。”这个时候我的眼前也重新的回复了清明。  
“姐姐……”看样子是她用斗篷遮住了我们，这样子才不至于在那样的状态下暴露，不过真的是非常的危险，假如对方走近的话可能就是另一个故事了吧。  
“我们快一点吧。”我这样的说道，“嗯啊。”她也回应道。  
不得不说，当打开房间的时候真的有被惊讶到，虽然对方的收藏数量已经有所了解到，但是真实的看到的时候还是会惊讶到吧，“这就是全部的东西了吗？”我微微的咧了咧嘴，姐姐倒是比较冷静，“好了，我们只是来拿那件东西的，其他的就不用管了。”她看了面前各种画作这样的说道，“嗯……”  
“防滑手套攀墙用的银标通通藏在你外衣里的暗包，快夸我手巧装备设计多新潮。”我这样的说道，“行了行了。”姐姐对我的发言似乎很无奈，不过我对自己的设计一向是很有信心的，这一次也是一样，“这一次也是翻墙出去吗？”我说道，“这次的东西太大了，不可能翻墙，我们必须走那条暗道。”她这样的说到，“可是，你知道吗？”我不是很确定这样的情节了，“不完全的确定，但是我们可以尝试一下。”姐姐这样的说道，“哎？”我有些迟疑，虽然姐姐的情报一向是比较的准确的，但是毕竟这次没有确认过，所以假如出问题了，不知道会发生什么呢，在听到姐姐的那句话的时候，我的心里始终放不下来，“铜墙加古堡肯定是线索的预兆，虽然这样的结构真的很古老，但是无人隧道一般就真的是在这样建筑的下方了。”  
“那入口……”我声音低低的说道……，“有些通道会被改造成水道，而有些则是完全封闭，但是用心看的话还是看得出来的。”  
“啊……”我似乎明白了，“对，这个建筑我们没有看到水池一类的设施，却能那么快的灭火，要么是我们没有看到，要么就是有别的办法灭火。”  
“那姐姐知道是哪里？”我又说道，“应该在这附近……”我听到姐姐这样的说道，不过话是这样的说啦，要怎么找呢，就在这个整个建筑都似乎变得喧闹起来了，“怎么了？”我说道，“看样子他们已经发现东西失窃了，我们要尽快了。”  
“话是这样讲啊……啊呀，我的脚……”正准备追上姐姐的我突然崴了脚，“你怎么了？”姐姐不得不停下来，“这个地方的石砖……为什么是不平的啊？我非常的忿忿不平，“这是……”姐姐的话语停了停，那块石砖上有一个铁制的把手，难怪会摔跤啊。  
“这是隐藏的水井？”不是很懂这样的设计，看着姐姐把石砖提起来，我有些懵，而姐姐似乎很笃定的样子，“不，这就是通到外面的水道了。” “哎……”  
事实上确实说明姐姐是对的，之后的我们就随着蒸汽火车穿过了山间河道，任务4分08秒。  
什么……你问后来的事啊……  
“这个晚餐实在是太晚了。”我笑了一下，然后就痛得咧了一下嘴，“怎么了……”姐姐紧张的说道，“我想我还是躺下吧，太高兴还是不行的啊。”我说道，“那你就还是好好的休息，我还是出去。”姐姐说着一边把我吃剩的饭菜放在一边的桌子上，准备拿出去。  
“姐，我想和你说说话。”我说道，“哎呀……”然而姐姐已经被我拉上了床，“你要说什么……”姐姐看着面前我，这么近距离看我她的头发似乎比之前看起来的更黑一些，瞳孔也更有光泽一些，这应该是第一次两个人这么近距离的相处，虽然都是女孩，还是相当的不习惯，不过我还是静静的看着她，“你有什么话快点说，如果没有的话我就下楼了啊。”姐姐说道，不得不说这样的气氛真的有些微妙。  
我缓缓的开口道：“你觉得我是一个什么样的人呢？”也真的是突然地话语了，自己也不知道为什么了。  
“你，你是一个很温和很懂得相处的人吧，很会为人着想的人。”虽然一下子不知道为什么我突然这么问，但是姐姐还是回答了，但是我好像不太满意，我把手放在姐姐的肩膀上，“其他的呢？”我说道，“其他的……  
“你是认真的吗？”姐姐的神情严肃，异性恋以外的她也不是没有听说过也不反对，但是这种事发生在自己身上实在是有些违和，她显然有些生气，但是不知道为什么明明姐姐生气了但我还是想和她说说话，也不知道这种情绪因何而来，摸着她的头发动作很轻，就像是抚摸一段丝绸一样。  
“你……”姐姐有些愣神，“你觉得呢，我是真的喜欢你，真的真的喜欢你。”我说道，同时就搂着姐姐的腰越来越近，姐姐就这么看着我向她靠近，两个女孩的头发互相的交叠。  
从她的眼中我看到自己的神情非常的柔软，是那种想把自己的内心放心的交给她的那种柔软，等到我反应过来的时候，姐姐已经从床上起来推开门出去了，而我觉得嘴里好像有着什么东西，“味道不错……”我舔了舔嘴。


End file.
